mi mejor amiga
by Son.Chumin
Summary: podian ser mejores amigos, pero tenian un secreto... el pensaba que eran insinuaciones y ella pensaba que era muy timido. eran mejores amigo, sabian que eso nunca iba a cambiar ¿o si? primer fanfic... ¿reviews?


**Mi mejor amiga. **

**-Disclaimer- Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador-. **

Amigos, hermanos, sentimientos secretos y quien lo diría…

— si eran insinuaciones por parte de ella… —. Dijo con una sonrisa tonta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Link se encontraba caminando por el bazar de la isla pensado en como después de todo lo que paso, lucho y finalmente rescato o mejor dicho se encontró con su gran amiga.

Todo el mundo lo felicitaba, esa era por una de las tantas razones por las cuales prefería vivir en la tierras inferiores, mas sin embargo como todo adolescente no se puede escapar del colegio el cual es la gran academia para caballeros. Así que por lo tanto estaría viviendo en la isla superior hasta terminar sus estudios…

Después de comprar unas cuantas cosas decidió dar un paseo por la plaza, se encamino hasta ella, unas cuantas personas lo saludaban y el les correspondía con una seña, estos conociendo que Link no es un hombre de muchas palabras comprendieron el saludo, otros se preguntaban como era que Zelda podía hablar con el hasta tal punto de ser su mejor amigo.

Unas cuantas chicas tenían envidia de eso, pues claro tenían que Link era demasiado guapo y sobretodo caballeroso…

Finalmente llego ala plaza y se encontró con su gran amiga Zelda sentada en una banca de la plaza…

oh veo que ya terminaste de dar tu paseo… ¿verdad Link? —. Pregunto Zelda mirándolo, este se avergonzó un poco y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sabes a veces extraño mucho a Impa, aun que esta todo mejor así y no la conocía a fondo, no lose, sentía una conexión que hace mucho no sentía…—. Suspiro con una mirada triste— ¿sabes a quien me refiero no?

… si… a tu mama lose… lo siento Zelda… —ella lo miro de una extraña manera y se lanzo a sus brazos…— no llores Zelda sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti…

Link desde hace tiempo que sentía algo fuerte por Zelda, pero le daba miedo declararse y conociendo como era su amiga de loca le daba mas, aun que a veces se le insinuaba el sabia que era un juego ¿o no?

Zelda se levantó de la banca y se encamino hacia el extremo de la isla mirando las islas inferiores, suspiro, su cabello se movía al compás del viento.

**Pov de link.**

Como me gustaría decir todo de una buena vez, decirlo lo por años no e hecho, pero estaría bien, después de todo ella es una diosa alado de mi, ella tiene sabiduría, belleza y mas de un pretendiente quien me dice que no le gusta otra persona quizás… Vilan o talvez Cocu…

Aparte me ve como un amigo e incluso un hermano… ah esto es deprimente del lado que lo vea…

Yo conozco como nadie cada detalle de ti  
Se todos tus defectos y cosas que no es de decir  
Porque son para mi

Tu conoces como nadie cada rincón de mi ser, historias que a nadie he dicho secretos que solo a ti te conté

Ahora me digo

—Ya no puedo no quiero engañarte más… Ya no puedo ser tu amigo, porque las verdad es que siento mucho más—.

Extraño no poder tenerte aquí, dentro de mi vida y lo más triste es que perdí, lo que más quería pero finalmente te encontré después de buscar por días y noches,  
Debo confesarte aquí, que nunca por nadie había sufrido así…  
Mi mejor amiga… 

Nunca fui claro contigo no eras tan solo una a más sí, me enseñaste a vivir, lo que nunca con nadie he vivido jamás, como puedes perder tiempo para poderte alejar  
Parece que se me olvido que fui yo quien solo quiere una amistad, pues me da perder a mí mejor amiga…

—Zelda… se que siempre me has visto cono un amigo, pero me inevitable pensar que en verdad siento por ti mas que una amistad—. Dijo este confesando desde lo mas dentro de su ser…

—adonde quieres llegar Link…

—que aunque tenga la trifuerza del coraje, que aunque luche con mas de cien monstruos no puede tener la capacidad de decirte esto… —suspiro— que desde pequeños siempre te e visto mas que una amiga…mas que una hermana… quiero decirte que te quiero… mejor dicho que te amo…—. Dijo este sonrojado y bajando la mirada…

—Link… yo…

—déjalo Zelda se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, que solo soy un amigo mas, pero prefiero tu sonrisa y tu amistad junto a tu felicidad, discúlpame si…

¡LINK DEJAME TERMINAR! Como te decía — dijo ella— yo también siento lo mismo que tu…— dijo esta toda sonrojada…

¿enserio? —. Pregunto confundido.

—…hehehe… si tontito—dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos—. Pensé que nunca me lo dirías… incluso llegue a pensar que las insinuaciones no funcionaban…

Link abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ella rió le dio un beso es sus labios y salio corriendo…

Link con una sonrisa por lo sucedido se dijo:

—Sabía que eran insinuaciones—. Dijo por última para lanzarse a seguir a su novia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

Este es mi primer finc de esta pareja y de este juego :3

Espero que sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber por sus reviews…

Me base e inspire en la canción de mi mejor amiga de Noel.

Un abrazo y me despido…


End file.
